Little Fury
by Agentfitzskimmons
Summary: Future AU. From this prompt: "Imagine your OTP having their first baby and holding him/her for the very first time."


**Nothing belongs to me. Just my obsession with Skimmons. **

**I hope you enjoy the story! Thanks for reading. :)**

* * *

Jemma ran through the corridors, Fitz hot on her heels yelling for her to slow down. But she couldn't slow down, she had to find her, she had to get to Skye. This wasn't supposed to happen. Not now. She was working running tests on an unknown drug that was giving people weird powers, but was also causing massive organ failure, when she got the call from Coulson telling her Skye was in the hospital. She'd immediately stopped was she was doing, yelled at Fitz to get the car, and they were off. Jemma shouting and cursing all the way.

She finally got to the room where Skye was and burst through the doors, she stopped dead in her tracks at the sight in front of her, her heart beating wildly in her chest. Skye was on the bed, sweat glistening on her head and her face pinched in pain. Jemma's heart ached at the sight. She hated seeing Skye in pain. A scream tore through the room and Jemma winced, looking at Coulson who was cradling his left hand in his right. "Damn it Skye, I think you broke my fingers!"

Skye turned and glared at him. "I am about to push a person, a whole person, Coulson, out of my vagina. I don't give a fuck about your damn fingers!" She growled out. Jemma heard a faint 'Oh my God' from behind her and then the swoosh of the door as Fitz left to go wait in the hallway with May and Triplett.

Rushing to her wifes side Jemma took one of her hands and wiped the hair out of Skye's face. "Hey, baby, I'm here, how are you doing?" Skye looked up at her with a look so devastating that Jemma had to fight to keep the tears from falling. "Jem? I can't do this, it hurts too much, please don't make me do this." Skye was crying and her voice was raw and broken and Jemma's heart broke for her wife.

Coulson cleared his throat and told them he was going to head outside. He gave Skye a kiss on her forehead and wished them both luck, then he was gone.

Jemma bent over the bed and rested her head against Skye's, looking into her eyes. " I know it hurts, love, and I'm sorry that it does, but you're the strongest person I know Skye. You can do this, okay?" Skye shook her head, a tear falling down her face. Jemma brought her hand up and wiped it away, kissing Skye chastely on the lips before pulling back and holding her as another contraction tore through the other woman. Just then, the doctor came in, examined Skye and told her she was ready to start pushing. Skye cried out, shaking her head no, clinging to Jemma, looking at her, begging her to help her.

She tried, she really did, but Jemma couldn't hold the tears back anymore, she let them fall freely down her face as she spoke to skye in soothing tones. "Baby, I know this is hard, I know, okay? I promise though that it's going to be worth it, we're having a baby, Skye, me and you, we did it, we're here and you're about to bring this little bundle of hope and love and joy into the world. It's a miracle, baby. You're creating new life!"

Skye tried to smile, but the pain was too much, so she squeezed Jemma's hand as the doctor called for her to push. And push she did, she thought she was going to pass out. But then her body relaxed a little and she let out a ragged breath. Jemma was right there, never leaving her side and whispering words of encouragement and love in her wife's ear.

A little over an hour later, after the nurses had cleaned the baby up and Jemma had cut the cord, a little blue bundle was placed in Skye's arms, she was crying freely now, and she was exhausted but she wouldn't let sleep claim her until she knew her baby was okay. Jemma came to sit on the bed next to her wife and son, wiping at Skye's tears as her own continued to fall. "You did it, baby. We have a son. A beautiful, perfect little boy." Skye was in awe at the tiny human in her arms, his eyes were closed and he had a full head of dark hair. She looked up at Jemma, grinning. "Look what I made, Jem. Look what we did?" Jemma laughed and kissed Skye on her temple, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, and gently stroked the baby's tiny hand with her finger. God, he was so soft and perfect. She sighed happily, this was her family. Her and Skye and their new baby boy. And the four people waiting outside for them.

"You did amazingly. Skye, you were perfect and so brave and strong. I love you so much." She peppered Skye's face with kisses and smiled as her wife's eyes fluttered shut, exhaustion finally taking over. "Sleep my love. We'll be here when you wake up." She lifted her son from  
Skye's arms, and spent a few minutes just holding him, and talking quietly to him, before she moved out to the hallway to introduce the newest member to their team. They all circled around her, smiles on their faces, Fitz's eyes shining with unshed tears. "He's so beautiful, Jemma." He took the baby's hand and coo'd at him. "Hey little monkey, I'm your uncle Leo." Jemma grinned at him and handed the little boy over so Fitz could hold him. She got hugs from Coulson, May , and Trip, and laughed at the giant stuffed monkey and balloons that were held in Antoine's hand.

After they'd all held the baby and had pictures taken, a nurse came to take him to the nursery and told them she'd have him back really soon. Jemma felt lost as soon as he was out of her sight, but she knew he was in good hands and she's have him in her arms again soon. The group made their way into Skye's room and sat and talked quietly while she slept.

"So, have you guys finally decided on a name?" May asked eventually. Jemma nodded that hey had but she wanted to wait until Skye was awake before she told them. They all nodded in understanding, even though Fitz had a small pout on his face.

When Skye finally woke up, she was surrounded by flowers and balloons and stuffed animals. She smiled and looked over to her left to see Jemma standing over their son's crib, softly singing to him. Skye sat up slowly, still a bit sore and tender. "Hey."

Jemma eyes met hers and she lifted the little guy from his crib, and came to sit with Skye, handing her the baby. Skye's heart melted and she leaned into her wife's side. " I can't believe we did it. We're parents Jem. I-i'm a mother.." She felt her eyes welling up and Jemma hugged her closer. "Yes you are, baby. And you're going to be the most wonderful mother in the world."

"I'll be sharing that title with you, Jem. You're going to be amazing."

Before they let everyone else in the room, Skye fed their son and let him sleep in her arms. After they all settled in and gave Skye their love, Skye nodded to Jemma. Standing up from the bed, Jemma put her hand on her son's head, stroking her fingers through his thick hair. "I'd like you all to meet, Nicholas Leopold Simmons."

Fitz gasped and couldn't control the lone tear that streaked down his face. May and Coulson patted him on the back, and Trip locked him in a bone crushing hug. Fitz thanked both women and promised he'd make them proud that they named their son after him. They assured him they were already proud of that fact. He asked if he could hold little Fury and laughing Skye handed him over. "He rocked the boy in his arms, telling him all about the time his namesake saved him and his mummy from the ocean. He promised the little boy that he would always be there for him, and would teach him everything he knew."You have the best mummies in the world, and the greatest family anyone could ask for, and I promise you can always count on uncle Leo, monkey." Just then, the small child in his arms let out an ear piercing cry and Fitz quickly handed him of to Jemma. "He's all yours Jemma." Everyone laughed and Jemma rocked Nicholas in her arms, pouting at the tiny tears being squeezed from his big dark eyes.

Skye patted the bed next to her and Jemma sat down beside her. "Sing to him, like you did when I was pregnant. It always calmed his kicking down." Jemma smiled and started humming quietly. Without either woman noticing, May ushered everyone out of the room and left the little family alone. Jemma started to sing, and after a while both her son and her wife were sleeping. Jemma placed a small kiss on both their heads and lay down with them. Falling into a peaceful sleep herself.

She smiled in her sleep, snuggling closer to her family. This was what life was about. Little moments like these. And she knew, there were hundreds more to come. She couldn't wait.


End file.
